My Supernatural Happy Ever After
by idontknowhow2shutthehellup
Summary: Kimberly Connweller is content with her life but feels like she'll never be important; however after nearly a year of fancying the strikingly charming Jared Timber, she comes to learn just how important she is enabling her to come out of her shell.Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Title: My happily ever after

_Summary: Kimberly Connweller is content with her life but feels like she'll never be important; however after nearly a year of fancying the strikingly charming Jared Timber, she comes to learn just how important she is. __**Rated M for a reason. **__By the way I'm not American so I'm sorry if I get any of the details wrong. ___

**Chapter 1: Kimberly Connweller **

Hi, my name is Kimberly Connweller and your about to enter my life.

I'm at the fairly hormonal age of 16, have long raven black hair with dark brown eyes just like any other quilluete. I'm about the same height as most girls in my year so I guess about 5'6 and I am a bit on the skinny side but so is most of my family so no worries.

Okay now to the more personal stuff. I have a kind of big family, my mum and dad divorced when I was 5; it wasn't anything dramatic they both just had different interest. So I was raised by my dad in La Push while my mum moved to New York to start up her dream fashion career. She remarried when I was 9 to a man called Nathan, who was plain and boring. My dad however was a bit slower and only recently remarried to a woman named Clara who was a lot better than Nathan but she'll never be my mum. Because of her I now have a 6 year old step sister named Holly and did I mention Clara's pregnant?

I'm not so unfortunate do have the best friend in the world, Lane Hammonds. We both have the same interests; music, art, mocking bad films cruelly ect. We also shared the same fashion sense and an interest in Harvard. Oh, and we both have the clumsy thing down

Now to my non-existent love life. Jared Timber was charming, smart, good-looking and had an air of goofiness to him. I had liked him for nearly a year now. I'm not obsessed but I noticed things about him, such as how when he was concentrating his eyebrows knitted together so tight they almost joined, when he was tired he would slouch instead of walk and when he was into a girl he would sort of lean towards and sort of over them but because of his height it wasn't scary.

My story begins a couple of months into the new school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My happily ever after

_Summary: Kimberly Connweller is content with her life but feels like she'll never be important; however after nearly a year of fancying the strikingly charming Jared Timber, she comes to learn just how important she is. __**Rated M for a reason. **__By the way I'm not American so I'm sorry if I get any of the details wrong. ___

Chapter 2: Suddenly I See

I was stumbling through the dark, dank forest with my heart beating erratically in cheat and throat. It was behind me and it was gaining fast. I could hear the thud of its paws against the worn out earth. And in the distance I heard a throaty howl.

I woke up to a loud howling. I was just about to jump out of bed when I heard a boisterous shout "Shut up, back up." I flopped back down with a sigh. You see my dad is a PD (private detective) but he used to work in the police department and so he named our dog Back up.

I got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to wash up. Once i was done i headed to my room to get dressed. I wore my favourite dark blue jeans and a cute, dark blue t-shirt that had a picture of Pluto on it that said "It's okay Pluto, I'm not a planet either."

I grabbed my bag and hurried out to catch the bus, not forgetting my rain coat, this was La Push after all. I jogged/staggered to the bus stop praying in mind i might actually catch it in time. As i rounded the corner the bus was nowhere to be seen but Lane however was.

"Hey, Lainy baby"

"Hey, Kimmy Kim"

We got on the bus and headed to school. As we walked in i heard snippets' of conversation;

"...bigger now..."

"...they both are..."

".. oh my god, more muscles and taller..."

I looked questioningly at Lane but her look mirrored mine. I picked my books from my locker and went to the prison cells some people actually had the nerve to call classrooms. I doodled my way through chemistry and math. It was when i was getting on with my work in history that my ears perked at the mention of Jared.

"Yes, he's back and looking yummier than ever, him and Paul Kimkirk." Said Julie Markson, she was 'the hottest' girl in La Push high and was known to have a new boy on the go every month.

But right now I didn't hate her; she gave me the information I needed. You see star of my fantasies Jared had been off school for 3 weeks as had Paul Kimkirk, Jared best mate and basically the most intimidating guy in the school known for losing his temper at the drop of a hat. But what made the story more appealing to most people was that the same thing had happened to Sam Uley.

I scurried to Physics with a smile on my face. It was probably strange as I hated it with a passion. But it was one of the three lessons that had that had a seating plan and one of the two were the seating plan said I sat next to Jared. I was one of the first students' in the room which probably accounted for strange look on Mr. Skinners face; it was no secret of my dislike to the subject.

As the whole class showed up and settled in I watched the door like a hawk trying to see anyone who looked remotely like Jared but no such luck.

It was as the last few students came in and the door closed that I felt a heavy thud on the work bench next to me. I snuck a glance out the corner of my eye and saw the god like creature sitting next to me. He had cut his hair short and at first glance this seemed to give him a more mature look but as i continued to look it was him who looked more mature. Julie was right, even sitting down he looked taller and he was definitely stockier.

It was when i looked up that i realised Mr. Skinner had already started his lecture, so i immediately picked up my pen and scribbled down what he had already wrote.

I was furiously copying notes of the board when Mr. Skinner decided to pick on me;

"Miss Connweller, what is the most ionising form of radiation, Gamma, Beta or Alpha?"

See, now that's what he asked but what I heard was "Miss Connweller you should have been paying attention but wasn't so hope you're lucky enough to guess it right while the whole class is staring at you."

"Erm...Gamma?" I hated how timid my voice was but everyone was staring at me so my heart was going into overdrive.

"Yes, but pay attention Miss Connweller."

I dipped my head back down firmly telling myself to listen and concentrate. As i sneaked a glance at the God sitting next to me i gasp.

He is staring at me intently as though I'm armed. As i gape back the whole world ceases to exist and closes in around his warm brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I wanted to do Jared a little bit scared because he's only like 16, and has just found his soul mate so he's just a little but wary, but obviously will come around! Plus he's a little scared because of what happened to Emily so sorry if u don't like Jared form this point of view and I'm trying something new this chapter so if you don't like it tell me and I won't do it again :P

Chapter 3

Kim's POV

He kept sneaking glances at me all lesson like he couldn't stop his eyes.

Jared's POV

Damn you stupid eyes, stop practically stalking her!

Kim's POV

My cheeks wouldn't listen to me they kept blushing!

Jared's POV

Ring bell RING!

Kim's POV

They bell rang, as soon as the first note sounded Jared as on his feet and out the ugly painted door leaving many students staring with their mouths open, halfway through closing their books.

Grateful the day was over I packed my stuff robotically and left to meet Lane.

Jared's POV

There was no ay it had happened, not now, maybe someday but not now, I was too young, 16 isn't even old enough to buy beer for god's sake (not that that stops me and Paul).

I thought about the girl as I drove to Sam and Emily's. She had been okayish looking. Okay I'm lying she as amazing, She had hair I wanted to run my fingers through, eyes that I wanted to look into properly not just sneak glances at and the most amazing set of lips I had ever seen that practically begged to be kissed! Wow this might have been the deepest I've ever been about a girl; I must be growing up :).

When I pulled up at Sam's and Emily's I could only hear one heart beat inside and judging by the smell of cooking bacon it wasn't Sam.

I ran towards the woods and when I got inside I stripped my pants and trainers, (I could do without my top) and allowed my animal instincts to overcome me and eventually phased.

As soon as I heard Sam's thought I didn't give him the chance to say hi, just replayed the 'encounter' with the mysterious girl in my head knowing Sam was probably paying attention. This was a plus, however there were negatives to this and because he is seeing it through my mind he knew what panic I had been feeling and still was. This caused him to fall into wolfish laughter and my cursing at him only encouraged it!

When he was satisfied that I was sufficiently embarrassed he said "C'mon lets go get some grub we can talk inside."

I let the promise of food take me to Sam's and Emily's place uncertain of what Sam would tell me, he was probably for IT, but when it came to us he tried to be as unbiased as possible, he was a good leader for us.

We got in and sat down, well I did anyway Sam and Emily had a big pda, a in hope I won't become like that. I really couldn't handle that.

After he had managed to retrieve his tongue from her mouth he sat don opposite e while Emily said "Hi" and went to put us out something to eat.

"So how do you feel?"

"Weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, you know, scared, excited, slightly sick, a wanting to be with her and mostly starved!" I said eyeing the bacon and sausage Emily as just putting out, a guy's got to eat right.

"What's she like" He asked seemingly just as excited as I was, when we were phased earlier I had sensed his relief that he wasn't alone anymore hen he had found out, if he thought that was going to make me stop teasing him he had another thing coming.

"She's completely gorgeous" I answered truthfully.

"And? I meant what she like is as a person"

"Didn't talk to her, I kind of freaked out and left the classroom" I admitted sheepishly.

"Well each of us sees our imprints differently you just have to see how you see yours, from what Billy and harry said you can see her as little sister, girl friend or simply friend but you have to accept jo matter what trust me you care for her."

He was right, boy that was hard to admit, I definitely didn't see her as a sister, I as leaning more towards girlfriend but I could probably give friend a try, maybe?

"You do realise this involves talking to her right?"

"Yes, I realise" I decided I hated him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

I was dawdling to calculus, one my strongest strengths but most boring lessons. Jared as in the class but he didn't sit next to me. Well the official timetable said we didn't apparently what Jared thought was a different matter, as I entered calculus a very nervous Jared sat in the seat next to mina and an incredibly furious Lane as sitting in his burning holes into his back.

Jared's POV

As soon as she entered the room I could sense her before I could see her. I was so nervous I actually had to think of conversation topics to talk to her about, Get a grip! It didn't help that her friend, lily or something, was giving me death glares, it also probably didn't help that I had ask to ask her for Kim's name.

All of that drained away as she timidly took her seat beside me, god she was beautiful, with her slim tanned arms pulling out her texts books, her raven black hair falling over her perfect face as I caught hat seemed to be a blush forming on her stunning face which of course drew my attention to her lips, yeah I don't think this whole just friends thing would work out.

I had to get to know her. The lesson started, went on and ended I was still thinking of a conversation starter! Damn where was she going?

Kim's POV

I had been thinking about him sitting right next to me all lesson. Why was he sitting there, he probably didn't even know my name, I certainly wasn't his type, unfortunately. But at least here I could have almost non interrupted staring.

Too soon the bell went and i was determined to leave without embarrassing myself and for once succeeded. However once I got down the corridor i heard a divine voice yell "Hey, hey Kim wait up!" He knew my name? A girly part of me squealed with joy, the rest and more cynical part of me told her to shut up. I turned to see Jared running towards me. I wanted to look behind me to see if he was talking to me but couldn't move. He came level with me and gave me a dazzling smile, one side of his mouth higher than the other.

"You...erm... forgot your pen." He hands me a pen that wasn't even mine but i took it nonetheless.

"Ttthankss" OH great i sounded like a snake or something but he didn't seem to notice, stupid girly side.

"No problem, can i walk you to your locker?" his voice was so hopeful i almost felt giddy.

"Sure?" He chuckled and motioned me to lead the way. I started walking in the direction of my locker with Jared at my side.

"So big weekend planned?" He asked

"Um no, oh yeah my step mums baby shower. You?" I was actually having a conversation with him, if Lane could see me now!

"Not much, just hanging round with friends you know."

"Yeah, that's all i do most weekends!" I gave a weak laugh and cursed myself yeah Kim no other 16 year old does that!

"Similar interest" He chuckled but it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me.

As we arrived at my locker we were talking and laughing, well as possible with my shy attitude.

I got the stuff I needed out of my locker and put back in the stuff didn't. We were walking to the car park (and me to the bus stop) when he turned to me and asked "How do you get home?"

Answered without thinking "Mostly I walk because I miss the bus and sometimes the bus" What he must think of me.

"Well, I was thinking if you wanted to skip out on walking today, maybe, If you wanted I mean, I could drive you home." He seemed nervous as if my answer was life or death for him, okay maybe that as bit overdramatic.

"Umm, sure, you know if you have the time." I said in a high pitched voice (been talking to him for 10 minutes but sure Kim still talk like your on helium).

"'Course i have the time, C'mon" Was it just me or did he seemed more relieved? I wanted to believe he did. We walked over to his car and he opened the door for me.

Once we were inside he turned on the radio and turned the signal thingy until he settled on one playing one of my favourite songs, Mr. Brightside by the killers.

All the way home he kept talking and asking me questions about myself which i answered with minimal stuttering. He kept on smiling and what else could i do but smile back at him? All too soon we arrived at my tiny house.

He pulled up and looked at me. I gazed back at him wondering what to say next that wouldn't make me blush with embarrassment.

"I guess ill see you on Monday" he said, I was sort of happy at the fact he didn't seem to happy about it.

"Yeah, um, Monday".

Smooth Kim.

Author note: I don't really have a favourite song but my ipod was on shuffle and this song was playing so I just wrote it.

**I'd also like to thank the reviewers even though there only four as this is my first story that's pretty exciting to me :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Baby shower

POP! That's all I had heard all morning. It was Clara's baby shower. 'Presents' were stacked higher than me in front of the T.V. There were diaper genies, basinets, dummies, bottles, teddy bears and all sorts of baby stuff that I had not idea even existed.

POP! Now that noise can be summed up in one 5 letter word: Holly. She had been running around all morning popping the pink and blue balloons until my dad had to blow up more, and guess what she did with them ones? There were a bunch of people filling up my once quiet house; apparently I should have known them all, La Push is a small place after all; however I didn't know a single one of them.

Any way so there I was at the food table putting together a plate for Holly, when the person who used to be Lane showed up next to me bobbing up and down practically screeching "Guess what?"

"What Lane?" I said "And you should probably breathe." I added in a wise voice.

"Okay, now is no not the time to joke, now my friend, is the time to run up stairs as quickly as you can and change out of those plain Jane clothes and put something on that also doubles as a male magnet, because I just saw your knight in shining armour!" (I had told her about yesterday, at first she was angry that I left her then she was ecstatic, then wise; giving me 'boy advice')

"Huh?"

"Formally known as Jared" She said it as if it obvious. Well after 16 years of knowing her it probably should have been. But right now I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking of how I had on a pair of combats with a white top that had a baby on it (Holly's idea).

But it was too late. Just as I went to put down Holly's plate my knight in shining armour had spotted me and was heading my way. Damn Lane and her long, cryptic explanations. Damn Kim and her slow reactions. Damn him and his ability to cross long rooms in a small amount of time.

"Hey Kim. Lane."

"Hi" we chorused back.

"Well I have to go," Lane said "you know, over there, far far away, coincidentally leaving you two alone." And with that she marched away completely oblivious to my glares.

"Smooth" Jared said chuckling. I managed a forced laugh.

"Yeah, that's Lane, mayor of smooth town, soon to be mayor of dead town." I joked weakly. Although I wasn't sure if it was a joke just yet, I mean what was she thinking.

"So I was thinking..." But his soft appealing voice was cut of by a high pitched playful one.

"Who are wu?"

Arrrggghh, Holly.

"Erm hi, I'm Jared and you are?" he had come down to her height bending at his knees, with a charming smile on his face.

"I'm Howy, wu look like prince charming, wu know?" She was flirting, really? 6 years old and flirting?

"Erm, Jared would you like to go outside?" I asked secretly praying the answer was yes.

"Okay, sure" he answered, then added to Holly "See ya, princess" Could he be any better with kids? Well I was only saying that because he was more patient with her than I was! I swear I felt my heart melt. We walked outside sneaking glances at each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, it came out a bit rudely with out me meaning for it too.

"My mums been bugging me to come to this thing since she got the invite, sorry" He said looking amused.

"Why didn't you mention it to me when I told you about it?" it was strange me speaking my mind to him.

"Well I wasn't going then, if you want I can leave." Okay now was being rude. I tried to take a friendlier tone.

"So why did you change your mind?" I asked in an attempt of being friendlier.

"Well, a little birdie told me you were gonna be here." He said chuckling, then went into the cutest babble session I have ever saw "I was gonna come here and try to be friends with you, you know work my way into this but then I was talking to Paul and he put me in a paranoid mood so I'm just gonna come forward and say that I like you and I wanna take you out and I'll just kick myself out!" He started heading to the gate while I stood there blinking a lot. Wait, why was he leaving?

"Wait Jared" I yelled like I'd never yelled before. He turned looking confused, well I was shouted like I was being murdered, I hate myself! "I, I'd, erm, love to go, you know out with you, somewhere." Great impression of a mouse.

His smile would shame the Sun, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great, we'll do something on Monday, Kay?" He seemed over the moon, and who could blame me for the ecstatic feeling in my tummy, it was next to the butterflies.

"Yeah?" I ASKED!

Kill me now.

Author note: Sorry if the way holly talked as annoying shes only 5! Don't blame her blame me :P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Start of many

It was Monday. I was a mess. I wanted to look good, you know dateable. I got up an hour earlier than I usually do which if you were like me you'll know it a huge achievement.

I jumped in the shower and used my smelly body wash and lotions. I got out and quickly blew dry my hair. I went to my room and threw on my favourite dress. It was checked with dark and light blue with a thin red line running through. The sleeves went to my elbows, it had buttons that went to my waist and went into a pleated skirt that went just above my knees, I had never shown so much of my legs before at school. I added a chunky red belt at the waist just in the middle of my stomach. I left my hair down and straight. I threw my black converse, again this was La Push, sandals and ballet shoes were just a no.

I was ready about 10 minutes early, now it my not sound like a lot but for me it was a personal record.

So I was at the bus stop on time for once. Lane's face was hilarious, then she spotted my outfit and wolf whistled (I think the goose bumps really made the outfit!).

As we entered school chatting about where Jared might take me (well she was, I was still a bit unsure about the whole thing but still hopeful). We made our way to her locker without any major catastrophes. But apparently I spoke to soon. On the way to my locker I tripped over a foot and right into a knee bruising along my jaw. Therefore I arrived in English language class late without a good enough excuse since I didn't go to see the nurse. Then when I arrived at graphics class, someone had spilt something that looked suspiciously like orange juice all over my hard work. And to sum up my fantastic day, Jared the star of my thoughts didn't show for school.

I and Lane decided to walk home since the skies were clear discussing which 5 bands we would choose to spend eternity in hell with (say your top five in reviews). She dropped me of at home and went n her way telling me she'd take me for breakfast tomorrow providing I was up in time. She was a good friend.

After dinner I was snuggled up in the living room watching a movie with the family. Me and my daddy on one couch and Clara and Hollie on the other. We were watching Thelma and Louise, right at the part were the car drives of the Grand Cannon. There was a timid knock on the door. My dad huffed and looked at the clock. It was late who was knocking at this hour? My dad came in with a fierce protective look in his eyes.

"There's a boy at the door for you" He said with a voice that implied he wasn't happy about it. "Don't be long" he added as I made my way to the door.

There he was, darkening my doorway, and I wasn't using a metaphor he was nearly bigger than by door. He was standing looking nervously around my garden, wearing nothing but cut offs and trainers? Wasn't he freezing? No wonder my dad wasn't happy, the guy was half naked. He looked up and his eyes found mine.

"Hey, nice pyjamas." Jared said grinning at the sight of my 'yummy sushi' pyjamas.

I blushed furiously "better than what you've got on" I joked shyly. Would my face be red forever?

"Erm, yeah" He said evasively "So I just wanted to apologise about not showing up today, I was busy working, maybe we could reschedule for tomorrow night?" He added hopefully.

On the inside I was erupting with joy but I commanded myself to be cool and controlled on the outside. "Yeah okay" Then without warning to my cool exterior came crashing down and I blurted out "Where do you work?"

That's when I realised it, with his eyes immediately shifting to the floor, his shoulders suddenly tensing and his hand jumping to the back of his neck, something wasn't right. "Erm, just a bit of res protection, you know with Sam Uley?" Sam Uley? I'd heard the name before, my dad and Clara had been talking about him a couple of weeks ago, gushing about how he had been doing wonders with the youths. But Jared hadn't exactly been a troubled youth, sure he didn't exactly hand in his homework but it was hardly a capital offense.

"Sure" I said smile coming easily to my still red face "I'll see you tomorrow then?" If I haven't hit my head too hard and died when I go to bang my head against a wall repeatedly, stop blushing Kim!

"About that, I was wondering if I could pick you up?" He said with a hopeful look plastered to his face.

What does a heart attack feel like?

"Yes" Uh oh, that was little to forceful. He however just chuckled and reached out to my hand. He then squeezed it and smiled nervously at what I'm sure was my eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Kimberly, It's late, we're all going to bed" Dad didn't have to add the 'including you' part. "Say goodbye to your friend." He didn't move.

"Bye Jared"

"See you _tomorrow_ Kim"

**Seriously guys say your top five bands to spend eternity in hell with.**

**And thank you to all those who review I didn't think anyone would like it, even though its only a small amount im still happy : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

That night when I had gone to bed I had done a lot of thinking, about him of course. He did seem genuinely sorry, but my poor sore face disagreed. As my eyes begun to droop I made a mental note to ask dad about Sam Uley and the work Jared was doing about the rez.

As I walked into the kitchen the next morning I could see Clara feeding her toast to her stuffed bear telling her to eat it all up. I headed over to the coffee machine as was normal for me; however this morning my dad happened to be reading the paper the paper right next to it. I made my way over and as innocently as I could and poured myself strong coffee, and then looked at my dad.

He must have felt my staring because as I went to mention Sam Uley;

"So that _boy _at the door last night, Paul KimKirk?"

Okay, didn't see that coming!

"No, Jared Timber, Why?" What was he getting at and how on earth did he even know their names, I guessed I'd always assumed he lived in sort of a bubble only meant for parents.

"I want you to keep your distance form him, Kim" He was looking at me with authoritive eyes, as if he was trying to communicate to me something important, well I wasn't getting it!

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Just remember not everyone is who they seem." Well that cleared things up, note the sarcasm!

"What is this about dad, Sam Uley?"

"I just don't want you near him Kimberly and that's final!" He knew something I didn't.

Meanwhile….

Jared's POV

I made my way miserably down to the breakfast table my dad dictated we sat at, at least once in the day to have a meal as a 'family'. What a joke!

Let me introduce you to my family (by blood). There's my little sister, Dawn, she was pretty much okay just going through that whole 'hey I'm a moody teenager now give me respect' thing. There's me the werewolf/normal one of the family :P .

Then there's my older brother, my dad's favourite, me and him where close, went everywhere together and he always seemed to know everything and have everything planned. He left home a week after his 18th birthday, mainly because he hated my dad (a whole other story), and small towns bored him as he was constantly in motion. He emailed me every now and again but not as often as I would have liked.

Then there's mum, she always tries to find that stupid silver lining, and I secretly loved her for it. Me and my brother had always been momma's boys. She looked out for everyone's wellbeing's and believed in second chances, there was always something sweet in the fridge or oven and she managed to fit in work as a teacher's assistant. In my very unbiased opinion she was the sweetest person in the world and I kinda viewed her as too fragile to have a pig of a husband and a werewolf for a son.

Coming on to my dad, he was controlling, arrogant and the most awkward person every minute of every day! He had been very timid around me since I first phased when he was lecturing me yet again, I don't really remember what happened I just remember a anger building up which I couldn't force back down then a searing pain and after that I couldn't recall anything except the terrified faces of my parents.

As the warm smells of the kitchen hit me so did the cheerful conversation, and the deep voice of my best friend Paul. I walked in and greeted him with a smile, and he returned it. We had been friends for a very long time, sometimes too lo0ng so in cases like these we really didn't need words.

My dad was sitting accrossed from him looking disgustedly at the amounts of food Paul could fit into his mouth, my mum however was supplying him with more, mum had always doted on Paul and now it seemed was no exception even at this hour. Paul was considered part of the family, especially by me and mum.

Paul had phased because of me actually, I didn't mean it, after I had phased Sam had told me not to talk with Paul until I had my phasing under control. Paul had not been too pleased about this, he had constantly called, text and banged on the door, begged and ordered my mum to let him in, all the while getting angrier and angrier until my mum had finally let him in where he had come face to face with un co-operative me. That's what had set him off.

I sat down next to him as mum put down a mountain of food in front of me.

When me and Paul had chowed down the food we both headed out to the car our parents had allowed us to buy together. We got in and after bickering about which song to put on we were on our way to school and I was on my way to Kim!

Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter but some of the reviews said that I hadn't really developed the characters and after reading it back I agreed, so we will get to know the characters a bit more but more interesting stuff will happen, (I have a plan, muwhahaha) seriously tho :P.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kim's POV

I had met Lane had her house and made her leave early, mainly due to the help of her mother who was very strict and told lane she should be studying more in the mornings.

I had told her about yesterday and this morning with my dad, she had her little teasing moment about Jared and then went straight into my dad's strange actions.

"I dunno, I suppose while in Spanish today I could do a little digging even though that would include me having to talk to Marcie Mackenzie, ugh, but I'd do it for you, if anyone knows anything it's her."

"I really appreciate it babe, it's just I'm already really unsure about this whole thing and this really isn't helping! I was thinking of asking Clara, she's definitely the softer of the two but I didn't have time before I left and when I go home now dad will have told her, I hate it when they tag team me it's so unfair" I looked at her with doe eyes and added "Pity me" She patted my back and I bowed my head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First order of business when we got into school was assembly (not sure if they have these in America) during which headmaster Reevers gave an announcement;

"As we all know La Push has always been safe community, however lately some disturbing news has reached me form our own police and Forks police, a couple of hikers have been found dead in the forest surrounding our lands, because of this I have been asked to give a safety announcement, students are cautioned against going into the forest and if you know anything at all to come forward to the police and lastly to know that your safety is very important."

With that she exited the room leaving the entire hall silent. Lane and I looked at each other like other students were doing, however out the side of my eye I caught sight of Jared and Paul shifting uncomfortably, what could they know about this? This whole morning was annoying. I couldn't wait to get back to Human biology where I could be on my own to think.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lanes POV

As I walked into Spanish class I looked out for Marcie.

Let me tell you about Marcie McKenzie, she was the gossip queen of the school (I know it's hard to believe that a school as small as la push had gossip but hey have you ever saw Desperate Housewives?), she believed she could get any boy and mostly she could, she had the attention span of a 2 year old and believed everyone loved her (too bad she couldn't hear the things we said behind her back!) Despite all this she was surprisingly good in phycology!

I sat at the desk in front of her and I had my plan all made up. She always asked me for help during Spanish as she wanted to get into a top university (good luck). When she did I would slip in the question, I was concerned about the killings in the forest but I was most concerned about Kim, she had always looked out for me and now was my chance to return the favour.

We had met in kindergarten and we had hit it off almost instantly, ALMOST. You see when lunchtime had come on the first day there we were told to get our lunchboxes if we had them, both me and Kim did, both our parents had packed us a penguin candy bar you know the ones with the jokes on the back, now one of our wrappers must have gotten binned, as we both reached for the wrapper to read our joke we unfortunately reached for the same one and our glorious rivalry was born… for five minutes. We still argue over was penguin wrapper it was.

As surly as the sun will rise half way through the lesson I felt manicured fingers on my shoulder tapping.

"Erm… Layla can you help me with question 2." I was on question 7.

"Sure," I needed to be extra nice today "Here copy my answer; I'll say I didn't understand the question so I copied from you." I'm sure her face lit up; however with the amount of foundation it was hard to tell!

While she was busy copying my answer I tried to make small talk, she was giving me one word answers and hums and grunts (a brilliant conversationalist, and anyone who disagrees is lying, sarcasm is also lost on her).

Then I dropped the bomb shell "So what do you know about Jared and Paul, Jared's been kinda hanging around my friend lately" (Animosity was important, I know I'm so wise, bow to me)

Her head shot up and she looked at me with her eyes shining. Prepare for incoming gossip; "Well there has been rumour's going around that their hanging out with Sam Uley" She looked at me expectantly. When I shook my head she huffed out a breath.

"Sam Uley, God you must live under a stone," live under a rock, genius. "He was madly in love with Leah Clearwater, she's a bitch, anyway suddenly he gets really sick, a temperature through the roof, Leah was really worried, anyway then he disappears, only his mother seemed to know where he was and she wouldn't tell Leah, then he comes back and they make up and try to make it work but he still acting weird, Leah was always whining about it, anyway then Leah takes him to her birthday party where her cousin is attending, Sam takes one look at her and BAM! All of a sudden he's got the hot's for her and before the week is up Leah is put of the picture and Sam and Emily are getting cosy, then all of a sudden Emily's in the hospital attacked by a bear at Sam's house and he's devastated, Then things calmed down until Jared Timber gets sick the exact same illness as Sam and when he gets better he's hanging around with Sam and a couple days later the exact same with Paul, they say Sam's making a cult, but all of the elders love him!" She was out of breath now and I didn't ask who 'they' were. Then she added for the grand finale; "And there are rumours that their so big because their on the steroids and I mean it had to be true right? Their all of a sudden huge."

I turned around why my brain was busy processing she continued to copy my entire work not just question 2. As a thought occurred to me I spun back around, "Surly, the elders must have suspicions?"

At this a hideous smile graced her face "There are some who thinks that they are in on it, my grandmother for one." Also known for being a gossip/drama queen.

Maybe that conclusion was a bit drastic but it was clear something was going on, and Kim's dad wasn't stupid and I'm fairly certain if the village elders knew something he knew it also.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>Kim's POV<p>

I had had a peaceful yet boring lesson, but now I was ready to see Jared again. Maybe he would let me in today, but I was sure alls I would be able to think about was him.

As I approached Physics Jared was standing outside a troubled look marring his handsome face, as I reached him he didn't seem to notice me, so I gently, well timidly reached out and placed my hand on his arm. He seemed to jump and look at me the shine instantly returning to his eyes.

"Hey, I was waiting for you, how have you been, I didn't get you into trouble last night?" Ok he was slowly becoming sweet again.

"Erm, not really just the typical worried dad, out to protect his little girl form the big bad wolf" I said laughing, Jared however flinched. "Seriously, you didn't get me into that much trouble"

"Good" His smile was now strained.

We made our way into lesson where Mr Skinner put on a documentary about the uses of radiation in medicine. During which Jared and I just seemed to gravitate towards each other in the darkness of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>As we exited the classroom, Jared turned to me down the hall.<p>

"Um, I think I'm gonna skip out early, but I wanted to ask you seeing as how it is a teachers training tomorrow, if you wanted to go out for something to eat or drink or maybe watch a movie tomorrow with me?"

OK time to wake up now Kim, like right now… Waiting… waiting…waiting just like he is for an answer….

"Erm… well yeah, I mean if you're not doing anything, I mean I wouldn't want to impose, I'm sure you have something planned, you know you're really supposed to stop me when I do that." I accused.

He grinned "I think your cute when you do that"

And for now everything was ok again.

Hey I don't know if you guys have seen my profile but I have pics of what my characters look like however, I can't find a pic on the web of what I picture Kim's dad and Jared's mum looks like in my head so I wondering if anyone could find a picture of what they picture them like for me, eternally grateful nikki xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kim's POV

After school Lane and I decided to take Back up (the dog in case you don't remember :P )for a walk while she told me everything that Marcie had relayed to her, We walked down first beach Back up leading us where his curiosity led him.

Lane told me about Sam and his relationship to Leah, his new one to Emily and what this had to do with Jared and Paul and the elders and ultimately why she thought my dad was warning me against going near Jared.

At this point I told her what had happened between me and Jared after Physics, now that we had all the details we began the discussion.

"I already knew about Sam, Leah and Emily; let's face it the whole reservation knows about that, but I never knew about his sickness or this whole cult thing and I really don't think Jared would do anything bad like that or join any cults. Dad does seem overprotective but he's my dad, this hurts my head it's like a drama!" This whole thing did seem ridiculous.

"Well let's just be glad you're not Emily or Leah! Its good Jared finally asked you out but if he asks me one more thing about you I may hurt him severely"

"Just leave his face, I admire his face" Boy did I love his handsome face, and his chest, and his arms, and him: P.

"No promises"

Then Back up tensed and growled, we looked down to see Back up staring at the forest baring his teeth, his body vibrating. The hair up his spine stood on end, his ears back and his eyes wide. A branch snapped amongst the leaves and a rustle sounded. The tension in the air was tangible, Back up growled again. A deeper, darker growl answered him. The muscles in Back up hind legs tensed the extremes bunching up. With a split second warning Back Up pounced into the tree only to come up short against his leash. He bounded into the forest again this time dragging me with him. I came through the other side of the trees to come face to face with… nothing. Air. More trees. Everything except the monster I was expecting.

Back up was sniffing the ground around us, and Lane's voice as well as her foot was coming through the trees.

When she made it through the first words out of her mouth were;

"You owe me" huh?

"What?"  
>"You owe me the ten years of my life you just stole, I will accept them form you or the dog!" She was attempting to seem angry and her usual quirky self but I could tell underneath she was scared, well welcome to the club!<p>

Back up seemed to have settled down now and plonked himself down to me. I hated that dog too.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>I had walked Lane home as we were both still terrified after leaving the forest and she still had the excuse that I still owed her 10 years of her life and I could make it up to her by walking her the 10 minutes it took for her to get home and it had gotten dark as I had walked her.<p>

I walked in and took Back up of his leash, cursing him. I made my way straight to the living room. My dad and Clara were still up, Hollie probably in bed by now.

My dad looked and smiled warmly at me. "You're in late, hun, was Back up good?"

"Dragged me into the forest growling and snarling at something" I grumbled still in my bad mood. At this my dad sat up alert and peered at me suspiciously.

"And? Did you see what it was? You know about the hikers in the woods right, I don't want you in there." He had gone from suspicious to agitated.

"No dad, I'm sure nothing was there just back up being over protective, takes after his owner" I looked pointedly at him and added "And trust me after today I won't be going back into the woods. Neither will Lane who still claims I owe her ten years of her life and I'm sure she will take it in small instalments!"

"But you're sure there was nothing there. I mean, there could be bears or… something else?" Nope you over worrying parent!

"No dad, honestly nothing, I'm just tired, father-daughter time?" He lifted up his arm and when I down he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

These were the times that I could become the little girl again. If I could see Hollie I would pull a tongue, but in a mature way of course.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up the next morning in a daze; I couldn't remember the dream from last night just that it had been filled with shadows and noise.

The room seemed darker now, like the shadows from the dream filled the corners of the room, but I soon remembered the promise of Jared and the room lightened up with new possibilities.

I jumped out of bed why (as far as I could tell) no one else was up to use all the hot water. Afterwards I read my book because that always calms me down and you know I was at an interesting part of my book. Plus I was waiting for my clothes to dry :P.

As the main characters were closing in on the killer, I was reading The Search by Nora Roberts (Which I actually am reading) Lane burst into my room and said; "No"

I looked up startled only to see what she had in her hands; my clothes from the dryer.

"What, that tops cute and those jeans are comfortable and my pumps will look great with them!" I so saw this coming!

"Let me tell you three wrong words in that sentence; comfortable, cute and pumps!"

"OK comfort is important, I'm guessing cute is too and what's wrong with pumps?" Ok mostly I could see her point, but seriously what was wrong with pumps?

"we're looking for words like fabulous, sexy and not pumps"

"Not pumps isn't a word" But it was too late she was heading for the far end of my wardrobe. Now usually for other people this wasn't a big deal for me however; I kept my all-time favourite clothes, they were beautiful, I loved the soft fabrics of them, the way they elegantly sparkled, the way they hung so perfectly when put on… and that was the problem, I never wore them. It seems stupid but I didn't want to take a chance on wearing them, they could get muddy or have things spilt on them or worst, they could not suit me the way I thought they would. In my opinion clothes were the hardest thing to shop for, I thought they picked who they went home with not the other way around achieving this by not quite hanging right or not quite suiting that persons skin tone or hair colour.

And Lane had her hands horrendously picking through them! And from the looks of things she had already started to assemble an outfit, nosy witch! She spun round with a triumphant look on her face having fulfilled her task, see if I hadn't been telling you what I thought about clothes I would have stopped her long before now, therefore I blame this on you!

"I seriously don't know why you buy these and don't even wear them! They're too beautiful to leave in a closet you can practically hear them crying! Pity them Kim, pity them" she pleaded me shaking a mixture of black and grey in my face.

"Ok show me what you see oh mighty one" I huffed out.

With that she laid out long grey top, black leggings, a tight black skirt thing, black legging and a fur thingy. (Picture on profile, much nicer than it sounds!)

"See I didn't get everything from your fav part of your wardrobe, but it's still all good, this top hangs great on you, theses leggings really show of your great legs, the skirts is tight as the leggings but still long enough to make you feel like you have one on and the fur will keep you warms, just pair it with a black pair of boots!"

"I still thought the other outfit was fine!" But I took the one she had created none the less. After getting it on I came out and done a twirl for Lane to which she fanned herself with her hand and screamed like a fan girl.

I put my hair into a sort of complicated pony tail thing and added a layer of mascara. I didn't own any other makeup and even the mascara was Lane's.

"So did you ask your dad?"

"No, when I got home last night I was so exhausted I just zoned out, but ill put a note on the mirror to ask him later."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For about an hour we talked playfully about anything, until a rattle on the door could be heard from downstairs. Me and lane looked at each other our eyes shining; Lane's mouth was still open from mid-sentence. While she was still in shock I zoomed down stairs and ripped open the door.

There he stood a smile gracing his beautiful face, his eyes twinkling and his stance casual. He intense brown eyes looked me up and down and his smile widened.

"Hey, you look amazing." He said sincerely then chuckled and added at my silence "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"I was getting to that!" I gave him my most charming (hopefully) smile "Hey"

"Hi" After I had shut the door (As I heard Lane coming down the stairs) Jared looked at me apologetically and said "There's something I need to explain to you."

**I know there seems like there's not a lot of important stuff in this chapter but I'm going to use it all in later chapters and I wanted to sort of show you Lanes practical side and I promise next chapter id 1****st**** date and kiss And you'll see why I've split it into two chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Previously on My Supernatural Happy Ever After:

_There he stood a smile gracing his beautiful face, his eyes twinkling and his stance casual. He intense brown eyes looked me up and down and his smile widened._

_"Hey, you look amazing." He said sincerely then chuckled and added at my silence "Aren't you going to say hello?"_

_"I was getting to that!" I gave him my most charming (hopefully) smile "Hey"_

_"Hi" After I had shut the door (As I heard Lane coming down the stairs) Jared looked at me apologetically and said "There's something I need to explain to you."_

This was it! He was going to tell me, I had my suspicions but to finally know the truth, this was something I had given a lot of thought and time to.

As we walked up to his car, I thought he was going to wait to get into his car to tell me. I got in and he walked round.

"Hey Kim"

"ARGH" I spun round expecting to see a godfather looking man with a horse head in his hands. However I came face to face with a grinning Paul and another girl looking at me with disdain.

"It's only little old us!" He loved this! Mean mean person.

"Little?" I raised my eyebrow to him as Jared got in the car.

"So, this is what I was gonna tell you, how do you feel about a double date?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. A double date? With Paul KimKirk, known for losing his temper, and this girl, whose face I was sure was stuck like this. Are you frickin' kidding me?

However his eyes told me he wasn't happy about this either.

"Erm, I suppose its ok, long as no one jumps out at me again." I looked pointedly over my shoulder. Jared visually relaxed. Paul smirked at him and said;

"Told ya" His snobby counterpart however gave a huff.

"Are we going to sit here all day" I could tell from the way she spoke, looked and acted she wasn't from around here.

"How about we go the cinema?" Jared suggested, "There's this film just come out, it's called Face Punch." (Authors note: Get it?)

"Great, and after that?" My God, ruin the whole thing!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We pulled up outside the cinema; the girl had been huffing and puffing all the way here. It was rather annoying, or maybe that's because I was really annoyed with him, I mean I'm not the only one right you thought he was gonna tell me right?

We got out of the car and Paul and the girl went to get our tickets. Jared waited until they were out of hearing range, "Awkward huh?"

"I know, I don't think she ever stopped sighing!" I said giggling. "What's her name, no one has told me it yet!"

"Honestly, she told me it but I forgot, I'm glad you came anyway, sorry Paul's mum insisted that he took the snob out while her mum is in town, and he didn't want to go on his own. I really wanted it to just be the two of us, you know not in a creepy way!" The little girl inside of me squealed, she was a bit of a bimbo.

We hadn't been waiting that long but my patience was wearing thin, I was just about to ask him if he wanted to find them when something unbelievably warm touched my hand. I then felt his finger thread through my own sending a delicious shiver up my spine.

"Is this ok?" I turned my head to look into his alluring eyes and nodded my head giving him a glimpse of a smile. His smile widened as he continued to gaze at my face, as if memorizing every inch, but I'm not vain or anything.

After what seemed like seconds after Jared had first grabbed my hand, Paul and the girl showed up with four tickets laughing about how the man had thought he was 18. Him and Jared seem to think it was funny. I would have exchanged looks with the snobbish girl but she would have bored holes into my head or something.

We went into the screen room, me sitting in the middle of Paul and Jared, the girl sitting on the other side of Paul, Paul had discreetly told me her name was Lauren and she was from Forks. He had spat the name Forks and I swear Jared had growled at it too.

Speaking of Paul, he was being uncharacteristically kind to me, chatting easily top us all the way here, talking nicely to me since we sat down him and Jared making jokes that had me in stitches. I would have to ask Jared about it later.

The cinema darkened and the screen widened as the advertisements begun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>Jared had been holding my hand throughout the movie so far, sharing his popcorn with me; which was gone in about 5 minutes or less. That was the up part of the night, the movie was awful; totally only meant for boys who were interested in seeing guns, blood and guts. I was fed up so I made the excuse to go to the toilet, plus it wouldn't hurt to get a bit more popcorn right?<p>

As I was washing my hand there was a brief knock on the door. Curiosity getting the better of me I went to take a peek at who it was. And I was met with the pleasant surprise of Jared.

"Hey" he said "Sorry, I couldn't take any more of that movie so I thought I'd come and see you, maybe we could get more popcorn?" Mmm. Great minds do think alike after all.

"Sure, c'mon." we walked down to the reception together in a comfortable silence. When we reached the main reception he went to get the popcorn and I went to sit down at one of the tables and chairs, from here I had the perfect view of him and boy was it a view!

When he came back he sat down instead of heading to the screening room like I thought he would. Instead he said;

"I don't think they'd miss us for the last part of the movie, here" He handed me the popcorn as he put his own in front of me.

"Thanks; yeah hopefully next time there'll be something better on." The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to think about them! Damn you mouth!

"Yeah, maybe next time we may even be on our own, you know a normal date!" ok now all I could hear was ahh. (you know the happy way). I decided why things were going so good and I felt so confident (and why we were alone) that I should finally ask him about this whole mystery thing.

"So, I was wondering" I began, stepping carefully in the theoretical minefield. "there have been some rumours going round that some of the boys in our school are joining this cult thing that Sam Uley is starting." ok so I probably just set off every mine in the field if his face was anything to go by; his head shot up, his eyes wide is mouth tight and when I mentioned the word cult he scowled.

I was about to continue when he interrupted "Look, I know you're not an idiot and you've heard things, I know there's a lot going round school and I will tell you but I'm just not ready to tell you yet. Is that okay?"

I appreciated his honesty and I am going to be mature… Screw mature, tell me tell me tell me!

And now we're back to the mature. "Just as long as you're honest with me, I understand you can't tell me now but I won't tolerate out right lying." I didn't mean to sound so mean but my dad had told me all my life to not let anyone walk all over me. Plus I couldn't help but sort of feel empowered when he was about, it was like he exuded confidence.

"Well, I don't plan on lying to you Kim, I really want this to work, sorry if that scares, I'm just being honest" He finished laughing.

I just kept looking at his face, yep, I was just fine doing this. We spent the next ten minutes with me giggling like a mad school girl (which to be fair I was) as he told me stories of the stuff him and Paul got up to in their spare time.

It was another 15 minutes before Paul and Lauren came out of the movie poor Lauren looked like she wanted to be sick and Paul looked bored.

"Let's go the beach, the suns coming out, it'll still be cold but at least it'll be dry." Jared suggested to my delight, I didn't want this to end yet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The beach was mildly full, it was mostly dog walkers and teens sitting about, mothers would have been too safety conscience to bring their children down on such a cold day. The heavens hadn't opened yet but they were threatening to, no matter how many appearances' the sun put in. the sand of First beach always seemed to be a grey with a coarse texture as it was always wet.

Jared and I lagged behind the other two, probably leaving them in an uncomfortable silence, muwhaha!

Our hand were linked and we were chatting easily about our favourite things.

"You know I didn't realise how much you actually read!" he said laughing as I was telling him my favourite books from different genres.

"Well I'm sure you found the right type of books you loved you'd read just as much! It's so easy to get trapped in the world of books, you can visit the pyramids, meet the kings, run alongside wild horses and werewolves and other mythical creatures, you can go to distant countries, planets and far reaches of the galaxy and never have to leave the couch! How can you not find that amazing!" He was frankly crazy!

**Jared's POV**

It had been good so far, I really would have liked for us to be alone but I would take anything I could get, and it hadn't been so bad with Paul and that other girl. We had managed to get in quite a lot of talking, including unfortunately the uncomfortable chat earlier about the pack. But for now we were walking along the beach like normal couples the amazing feeling of her petite hand in mine.

It was amazing watching her talk about books. I honestly hadn't known how much books she read. But watching her talk about books was an experience, she talked with so much passion and exuberance that I also wished I read books just to keep up with her; who am I kidding I did wish. Her eyes shone like gold with passion like a owls eyes piercing the night, she was in a word indescribable.

She made my heart skip a beat when she mentioned running alongside werewolves, and considering my heartbeat was already erratic when she was around that wasn't a good thing!

"I read" I said in mock offence, the added "Albeit not much, but I read" Cereal boxes and microwave meals!

"I'll lend you one, a good one and you can tell me what you think." Does that mean I'll get to spend more time with you?

"And what would I get in return?"

"Um, I'll try something of yours" She said blushing, yeah don't worry Kim I think I heard that the wrong way too.

"Ok, um, hockey!" I was good at hockey, especially ice hockey. While I lost myself in the familiar sensation of hockey she was busy spluttering.

"Hockey, you want to risk my life and all's I want you to do is sit down for a little while and turn a few pages! Are you kidding me?" I couldn't help but stop the immense grin that came to my face.

"Hockey, ice hockey, I can teach you how to play and everything!" The look of doubt still stayed on her face "C'mon Kim, I really want to do this now, I love this game!" hoping my passion for the game was shining through as clearly as her passion for books had shone through.

**Kim's POV**

Damn it! How was I supposed to stay strong when his eyes were shining at the very mention of that ridiculous so called sport! But seriously was he trying to kill me! A sport, on ice never the less, the thing I wanted him to do he was a t risk of getting a paper cut at the very most! Regrettably I just couldn't say no to his face, it was probably because of how well the evening had gone but against my better judgment I nodded my head.

His face was euphoric!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>We had left the beach about half an hour ago after running around like kids. He had walked me home chatting and holding my hand all the way, looking intensely into my eyes. He had walked me up my path, where my house sat at the end filled with liquid blackness.<p>

Now we were looking awkwardly at each other. I didn't know what he was waiting for but I was waiting for the goodnight kiss all the books promised me. He kept looking like he was about to say something but thought better of it.

"You can kiss me now" I thought in an impatient book. However his eyes widened and his head shot up. Ok perhaps I didn't think that in my head. I was blushing like mad and spluttering like a fool, but I wasn't alone in my hell, he was doing the exact same thing.

Then he stopped and took a deep breath and said "I'm going to kiss you know" and without waiting for his answer his lips touched mine.

A brush of his soft hot lips against mine, then another lingering kiss. Then slowly, hesitantly begun to move his lips against mine, sighing. My breathing at this point was uneven as his hands ghosted over my hips then held my waist. I raised my arms uncertainly around his neck. His mouth doing wonderful things, causing my brain to short out.

Then when I thought things couldn't get any more magical, his tongue brushed against my lips. My womanly instincts guiding me I opened my mouth and his skilled tongue smoothly entered. It first brushed against my own and then again. As if of its own accord my his in a natural rhythm, erotically swirling and pushing. We continued like this for as long as my lungs held out.

I pulled away when my system could survive no longer without oxygen. I looked up at him timidly smiling, noticing how his lips seemed swollen when he returned it. My own lips felt the same.

"Tonight was amazing, you're amazing." He said sincerely. I blushed even more than usual, his tone sending shivers up my spine.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Can I pick you up in the morning?" only because the day ends with a 'Y' tomorrow.

"Sure." With that he pecked me again on the lips and walked away after shooting me with his usual warm smile.

I walked into my house a happy buzzing in my ear.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I'm not sure about the ratings or if I should do it now but I will soon be moving this tory to the M category. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Jared's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Yesterday with Kim was amazing, the movie had sucked but the kiss at the end pretty much made up for it. At first it had been awkward when we had arrived at her house and I was pretty sure I was gonna back out. However as you would guess I was happy I had; her lips had been plump and firm underneath mine, causing my 'inner wolf' to howl for more. Her tongue had been warm and sensual twisting and twirling with mine.

Before my imagination took control I sat up in my small bed. I used to fit into my single bed but then I had grown. I jumped up remembering my promise to Kim to pick her up; this meant I had to be on time I didn't think Kim would look kindly on being late for school because of me. I quickly showered mainly because of how little room there was in there for me. I made it into my room without putting my head into the ceiling. Most of my clothes had gone in the bin when I had phased due to them being much too small for me, but I threw on the few clothes my mum had bought me; she had refused to buy me too many until I had the phasing thing under control after listening to Paul's mum whine about how Paul had destroyed most of his new clothes.

As I came downstairs as usual Paul laughter could be heard from the hall along with my mums, I walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said morning. She smiled at me and put my breakfast plate in front of me chastising me for growing so quick, this was practically a morning routine, she often said she couldn't believe I was 16 and still called me 'babs' way too often to Pauls amusement.

I dropped Paul of at the bus stop before Kim's house him stating getting the bus was a great way to get this girl he was suddenly interested in.

Pulling up outside Kim's house I was unsure whether or not to knock or beep the horn; it seemed like a small decision probably one many people wouldn't think twice about but since day one (literally) I was always over analysing everything I did for and around Kim, Sam had promised that would calm down. Deciding it was more polite to knock I got out and ambled up to her front door and knocked.

I waited on bated breath until I heard small light footsteps approaching the door. Her stunning face greeted me at the door with a smile gracing her face. I couldn't stop my gaze straying to her legs; her legs were incredible; long, slim and sexy. She had them covered with tights pairing them with small demin shorts so I could see perfectly the shape of her amazing legs. She also had on a black top with a picture of an elephant, it had a dangerous look in its eyes and a knife in its trunk stating 'Elephants never forget… and they never forgive!'(Pic on profile) I supressed a chuckle, she always had a sense of humour even through her fashion sense.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she responded with a nod and a blush as she reached beside her to get her bag and her raincoat without taking her chocolate eyes of me. When she had retrieved them she shouted a goodbye into the depth of the house and shut the door as a little girl was about to dart to the door.

Once she was in the car I walked round my side to join her. Once I was in I couldn't stop myself I reached over to peck her on her yielding lips. I made it last for about 5 seconds then pulled back only for her to lean forward and award me one more caress from her selfless lips.

That felt good.

As I started the car she started to rummage in her bag.

"I have a surprise for you!" Uh oh, what kind of surprise? She sounded really cheerful so I had my hopes up. They were ruined when I saw what she pulled out.

"Your book! I wasn't sure if you have read it and I know it's a classic but I wasn't too sure what you would be interested in." she handed me it and I glanced at the title why I was putting in the back seat. It read 'The Shining'

"I haven't read the book but I've seen the film." I offered feebly, at this she snorted.

"You need to read the book, it tons better!" There she was getting passionate again effectively preventing my ability to tell her no. I wouldn't mock Sam again (ok that was a lie, maybe I just won't mock him as much).

"OK, I'll read your book" I started slowly, her face lit up "but this week end we start hockey" Her face fell "I figure I'll just start with how to skate" I said sniggering.

He looked at me in mock outrage then stated "I can skate well enough thank you mister!" he added a dramatic huff "If I'm going to risk my health this weekend then you have to have read 4 chapters, that 2 a day, deal?" I nodded my head in agreement if the book was as good as she said then it wouldn't be too difficult.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once we arrived at school I gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye (so happy I could do that whenever I felt like!) and headed to my art class with Paul. While we completed our self-portraits he asked "So we sitting with Kim today?"

Paul had been very supportive after the whole imprinting thing and I didn't want him to think that it would change anything between us he had already been very patient with me cancelling our usual stuff to hang out with her and he had been on his best behaviour on the date.

"If you want to, her friend would probably be there too."

"Yeah, she hot?" typical.

"Dunno, what happened to the girl from this morning" I know I had seen Lane but I hadn't really taken notice of her facial features or any of her features really. A guy can only do so much with a soul mate around!

"Nah, she was a bit full of herself." When I snorted he added "I know I am but I need to be the only narcissist in the relationship" I snorted again in agreement knowing how vain he could be.

"So I take it that's a yes we will sit with Kim?" I didn't want to sound too hopeful but that didn't matter he saw right through me anyway. He smirked at me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kim's POV**

I headed to History in a daydream. I was thinking about what Jared said about telling me his secret in time. I was still trying to figure out what it was but luckily I had an idea on what to do about that, I'll tell you later.

I sat down in my usual seat ready for this boy named Pete to sit next to me, he didn't really talk to me but since this whole Jared thing I found people had been looking more and whispering things. Down he sat and gave me a smirk, git.

Mr Warner stroll into the room, and set down a hat and a piece of paper, then himself and surveyed the room with an indulgent smile. I loved Mr Warner, he always had new and fun ways to learn, it didn't hurt that he always helped me get work experience.

He pulled out his laptop and put a power point on the board. He went through slide by slide about different La Push legends which at once had my attention, for the most part our history syllabus was about events from all around the world and their legends.

"Well class, tomorrow we are going to be moving on to coursework worth 30% of your final grade so we'll all work hard wont we? Now getting to the point, we are going to be making a power point on a different section of La Push legend; you are going to be working in partners. You will present it to the class; it must be 5-7 minutes long. We'll be heading to the computer room shortly after partners have been decided. I have a list of the people whose names aren't in the hat and those will pick names out of the hat." He picked up the hat and gave it to select people; unfortunately he bypassed me. Ugh.

After all names had been picked out of the hat Mr Warner gave a sign and people started shifting to their perspective partners, meanwhile I sat down and waited for _my_ partner to find me when Paul plonked down next me with a broad grin on his face; how many teeth did he have anyway?

He showed me a piece of paper that said;

Kimberly Connweller: Taha Aki.

He smiled and said in a in a condescending voice "Won't this be fun!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I then made my way to the library quickly texting Lane to meet me there. I logged onto one of the computers and loaded an internet page and sat staring at it. C'mon brain engage… ENGAGE damn you!

"Engage Kim's brain…ENGAGE damn you"

"Ha ha funny Lane, take it I was thinking out loud again?"

"Yeps as always, why are we here?" she asked confused then wickedly added "And where's lover boy?"

"I wanted to look up some things to crack lover boy's secret see if anything weird about him matches up to any old La Push newspapers or anything on the internet."

"So, type in the weird things about him in the advanced search and see what comes up"

So, with that she pushed me out of the way and typed in 'growth spurt' 'constant high temperature' 'increase in appetite' (she giggled at that one) 'suspected cult' 'steroids'

I looked at her "None of those are even related"

"We need to be thorough" and with that she pressed enter and thousands of words and links filled our vision, most of them medical links, some newspaper stories about gang violence and others the effects of steroids. We kept on scanning down coming across the same type of things and when we come across something different it was one on yahoo answers talking about werewolves, what a nut!

Our spirits and energy considerably lessened we left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
><strong>Next chapter we will see more of Paul and Lane and Sam and Emily play a big part.<strong>

**PLUS A NICE JUICY M RATED CHAPTER! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Friday, the day when Jared had insisted he was taking me ice skating, and I was nervous.

I was nervous because I felt too calm. I mean you've seen me right? I've been pathetically nervous through this whole relationship thingy, I'm like your stereotypical lame girl in the books, you know the ones that fall for the popular guys? And now I was calm, what the hell was that! I decided on a pair of jeggings as I would be able to tuck them into the ice skates, and a plain vest top with a superman hoodie, probably the most casual baggy outfit I own, that didn't scream 'wear to charm boys' and I should have been nervous about that, right? But I wasn't, and that was why I was nervous, and _that_ was why I needed professional help.

There wasn't time to call Lane because I picked up the phone there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door Jared handsome face lit up as he took in my face.

"Hi!" he said with excitement I could tell he was really pumped up for this and any other time I would have mocked him, however this time my mind was preoccupied.

"What happened to your face?" there was an angry dark bruise on his jaw on the left side it was huge just looked like it really hurt and I think It had a small scratch in the centre of it.

He dismissed it with a casual wave of his hand and said as he guided me away from the house "Nothing you know boys will be boys and all that" Okay based on the grin on his face he was mocking me, cheeky bugger!

He must of noticed my narrowed eyes because his grin turned into a holler of laughter "hey mister watch it my dad's a PD I know how to shoot a gun!" his laughter stopped and he looked at me with wide eyes, so much so that I couldn't help but relent, "Well I've seen people shot guns…on television"

He was once again grinning and shaking his head when he opened his car door for me and popped his head in with me to do my seatbelt and pop a kiss on my lips. He had my permission to do that anytime he felt the need.

"So I was thinking there's an ice ring in Port Angeles we could go there, it won't be that full today, watcha think?" that he looked very kissable… and also full of adrenaline.

"Depends, how far did you get in the book?"

"_Nine whole chapters_" He gave me a sideways glance paired with an impish toothy smile that looked more at home on a misbehaving seven year old than the sixteen year old sitting beside me "Proud of me?"

"It's very respectable, well done" I said importantly, then gave up and gave him a happy grin in return and as he pulled up to the light leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. I know I'm practically a reformed woman, first Jared and then the world! Well first Jared and then the car! MUWHAHAHA!

He was right I would grudgingly give him credit for that, the ice rink only had 7 occupants not including me and Jared, 4 of which were kids. However all that went swirling down the drain once I got on the ice and I found that all of the kids skated better than I did.

With Jared allowing me to hold his hands in the grip of death (God, I'm such a villan today, and honestly if I could be _Megamind_ I would!) it was going alright I fell once when I insisted I could do it on my own and once more when an evil child went whizzing pass me and sort of spooked me.

"Shouldn't there be a speed limit on these things!" I grumbled as that same kid when speeding passed me again with a superior look. My time will come midget!

Jared chuckled deep in his throat and pulled me even closer "It's not so bad" he was looking at me with hungry eyes. Do not blush, do not blush. "I love it when you blush" OK now my blood vessels were against me! Can you say traitors? He just carried on talking as if he was used to having to supply the conversation. "And I also love when you mutter under your breath; it's less on thing to have to worry about what you're thinking" DAMN.

"It's a flaw" I agreed laughing to cover my embarrassment, how much had he heard.

"It's an asset" He disagreed shaking his head "Means your honest" He was coming closer and dropping his voice slightly.

"How's that?" How amazing did his lips look?

"You say what you think, it's one of your best qualities, would you like to know the others?" He brushed his lips over mine. I couldn't help the gasp that came rushing out "That's one of them"

"How's this?" I asked coyly and leaned forward to deepen the kiss; it was his turn to gasp. The sound made me feel more in control, more feminine, where had all this come from? I wasn't this girl. But apparently I was as I pushed my tongue past his lips to hear with release yet another gasp, followed by a moan. Okay that was so sexy it made me moan. He grasped my hips and pulled me even closer so we were flush against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and revelled in the heat that pulsed through me, both form him and the fire that was building up inside of me, I could do this forever or die of suffocation whichever came first.

Survival instincts kicked in and had to pull back but gazing into his eyes wasn't so bad. We were both gasping for air and I pretty sure I was grinning like a maniac. He looked at me and grinned back, and then his eyes gazed past me. He chuckled "Think we'd better get out of here before we get lynched."

As he guided me around I saw what he meant. What I thought was the eldest child had stopped skating and was staring open mouthed at us, the girl that had whizzed past me so many times had finally fell down and was reacting likewise (told you my time would come), the youngest two were still going oblivious to anything around them except the sliding sensation against their feet. The adults were a different matter two women were standing together looking at us disapprovingly, one of them shaking her head, the other was a man who was looking wistfully at us, then gazing at who I assumed was his wife. I shot him a small smile and ignored the other two.

After I took of my skated Jared took my hand and pulled me to a standing position "Here you got a bit messed up" I looked down at my clothes my hoodie was slightly creased and hung down more on one side, the sides of my jeggings were creased were he had grasped me. He tried to smooth me down the shook his head and said "Nope, it's no good, you look like you've just been thouroughly kissed while ice skating"

I smiled shyly back at him "Guess I earned it." With that he roared with laughter and led me out.

I was expecting him to run me straight home but he drove past my snug house and at my questioning sound he looked over to me and said "Is it ok if we go to my house, my mum wants to meet you and I was gonna say we could get something to eat, when I left my mum was just putting a lasagne in the oven" He shot a charming grin my way, "It's kind of my favourite, that alright?"

How could I resist him when he was so persuasive, oh yeah I remember, his mother will be there! Before I could protest he added gently. "I really want you to meet her," Then sniggered and added "she's like an unstoppable force; if it's not today it's tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly at him; he spoke of her which such love I couldn't deny him "Gee that makes me feel better!" I said giggling with him, his laugh was infectious.

As we pulled up to his house and took the opportunity to take a look. It was about the same size as mine, the outside was painted a crisp white, with the trimmings painted a dark green, and hand painted flowers going up the side of the door. A face peered through the curtains and looked at us.

"Mum" Jared explained opening the front door for me, I gazed around the hall in wonder, family photos were displayed on every available space of the walls. I could smell something that vaguely reminded me of something I couldn't quite put my finger on my childhood. That was the only thing I could take in before I was surrounded by warmth and cinnamon. "Mum, get off her she's about half your size."

"Nonsense, women in La Push are made of sterner stuff, the sooner you learn that boy the better." She turned her eyes to me and gave me a good long look and laughed "Yep, you'll do, c'mon get in, you're as thin as paper and I've got a piece of lasagne with your name on it." With that she walked away.

Jared grimaced and came up behind me and whispered apologetically "She's a little rough around the edges, but I promise she just gave you a compliment"

"That's ok, she seems nice plus if that's the lasagne I'm smelling then I can pretty much forgive her anything" I said shooting a grin over my shoulder to placate him.

I followed my keen sense of smell and entered the kitchen.

It was like walking into a world of enticing mouth-watering smells, heat that engulfed me straight away as if it was attempting to warm my very soul. The bold red walls and silver cookware should have been cold and professional looking, however due to the number of family photos and mementoes it invited you to come and up your feet up, you know, as if you could spill a little juice and it would be no big deal. As Jared steered me towards the big wooden table with mismatched chairs his mum buzzed around the kitchen seeming to do about 10 things at once, superwoman!

People, I have entered heaven!

Jared and I were wolfing down lasagne (it scared me that I could almost keep up with him) when his mum finally sat down with her own piece and turned her attention away from the stove and to me.

"So, my boy seems quite taken with you." She seemed to be gouging my reaction to her abruptness. I was determined to make a good impression and decided I'd show her I wasn't (always) a giggling mess.

"Quite taken with him myself" I shrugged looking directly into her eyes, no matter how much y instincts told me to look away and go back to my geeky existence.

Jared smiled slightly at me sentence. His mum however snorted. "Children give their hearts too easy these days if you ask me, everything's a race, a competition!"

"Mum!" I gave him a look to silence him, I wanted to prove myself and I couldn't do that if he interfered.

"I agree they probably do, but that wasn't how I was raised and I doubt from what I've seen Jared was."

She put a piece of lasagne in her mouth and chewed it slowly and methodically all the while looking at me with a calculating eye.

After she has swallowed she finally turned her eyes to her son and smiled "see, I told you the women of La Push were made of sterner stuff" Jared rolled his eyes goo naturedly and shot me an impish grin.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previosly: **__So, my boy seems quite taken with you." She seemed to be gouging my reaction to her abruptness. I was determined to make a good impression and decided I'd show her I wasn't (always) a giggling mess._

"Quite taken with him myself" I shrugged looking directly into her eyes, no matter how much y instincts told me to look away and go back to my geeky existence.

_Jared smiled slightly at me sentence. His mum however snorted. "Children give their hearts too easy these days if you ask me, everything's a race, a competition!"_

_"Mum!" I gave him a look to silence him, I wanted to prove myself and I couldn't do that if he interfered._

_"I agree they probably do, but that wasn't how I was raised and I doubt from what I've seen Jared was."_

_She put a piece of lasagne in her mouth and chewed it slowly and methodically all the while looking at me with a calculating eye._

_After she has swallowed she finally turned her eyes to her son and smiled "see, I told you the women of La Push were made of sterner stuff" Jared rolled his eyes goo naturedly and shot me an impish grin._

"So?"

We at my house, in my backyard; his mum had given him a second slice of lasagne and me a glass of homemade lemonade. She had then waved us off with a wave of her hand and an amused shake of her head.

We were now sitting against the tree furthest away from the house, him leaning against the tree and me leaning against his chest.

"Huh?"

"So what did you think about my mum?" His voice was confidence; however his eye's held told another story. They were tentative.

"Loved her!" I really had and I knew the instant I saw Jared's whole expression light up that even if I had of detested his mother I would have lied.

"I knew you would," he gushed "you remind me of her a lot," and after a moment's thought added "not in a gross way though!"

I giggled and looked up at him "Yeah, not really what a girl needs to hear how would you have liked it if I had of said you reminded me of my dad?" His horrified look was enough to tell me exactly how he felt. "Although I wished you would have said something about taking me to see your mum today, I could have picked a more parent friendly outfit."

"Oh, but Kimmy, I love your outfit." His eyes darkened to the colour of charcoal and his hand ran up my thigh to my stomach where he pulled me closer and brushed his lips against mine.

My breath came shuddering out and I grasped at the back of his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He moaned bringing his other masculine arm to my waist and pulling me flat against his chest which I could feel moving rapidly as his breathing increased.

I had never done this before. I hadn't known that flicking my tongue against his lips would make him groan… but it did; I hadn't known that him sucking on my tongue would make me gasp and pull at the strands of hair at the nape of his neck… but it did. And most of all I hadn't known that me pulling at his hair would make him growl and roll me over pressing me between the cold soft grass and his hard, _hot_ self… but it did.

I had to separate myself from his lips or risk suffocation but this didn't seem to bother him. He simply moved his lips to my jaw leaning a trail of sweet kiss, I started to writhe beneath him when I felt his hot breath on a patch of skin just beneath my ear… then I felt his lip as he suckled at the spot making me moan.

I vision was filled with pleasant white light as I shut my eyes to fell every emotion thrumming through my body, as he gave me pleasure then gave me more.

I felt his magical lips travel up my neck again, over my chin and connecting to my lips.

I was so lost in the kiss I didn't notice his hands until the grazed the sides of my breast; I gasped but there was air to take in, there was only Jared. My body acting of its own accord arched up aching for more. But more of what I wasn't sure.

And I never found out. Jared pulled back and through my haze I heard him gasp "I think I heard your family."

My brain was still processing why he'd pulled away.

Family coming back… Jared panting and looking at me with dark eyes… me lying in the back garden with him… him smirking and pulling me to sit up… me in the sitting in the back garden now… possibility of family seeing us.

Now I understood as I gasped and pushed him of me standing up as fast as I could.

"Quick! Get up before they see us!" How could he stand there shaking with laughter, did he not realise what my dad would do to him.

"Walk me to the front door." He said starting back towards the house.

"What? No way they'll see you"

"And?"

"And, my dad will kill you, you idiot!" I was getting more and more flustered now, how could I have forgotten I was sitting in the back garden surrounded by hollie's toys? His stupid kissable lips that's how!

"Think I like you like this Kimmy." He teased sliding his hands up my waist. The suicidal manic.

"Stop that!" I smacked his hands away and assessed the situation like a sane person. "OK, if you tried to climb over the gate the dog would probably go for you, it's not safe for you to go into the forest so that's out, their probably sitting in the kitchen so there's no chance of sneaking you out," I doubted from the size of him he could sneak anywhere "there's nothing for it we'll just have to act natural and I'll walk you to the front door."

I looked up at his face calm with my decision, however a giggle escaped and he looked at me incredulously.

"You're a regular _Charlie's Angel_" He quipped with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up and wipe that smirk of your face" I said turning around and smiling to myself so he wouldn't know what that smirk does to me.

As we entered the kitchen it was like all three of them could smell the guilt. All three heads whipped up. Hollie looked confused and happy at Jared's presence and flashed him a toothy grin and a wave. Clara looked amused then looked slightly worriedly at dad. Dad expression was one of suspicion and authority.

"What've you two been doing?" I flushed with embarrassment, luckily Jared didn't fluster so easy.

"Just talking in the garden Mr Connweller, Kim was telling me about the project she's doing with Paul." How did he know that we hadn't even started it yet and I didn't think Paul sat around talking about his school life or me for that matter. My dad just grunted unconvinced and I seized my opportunity.

Grabbing Jared's hand I pulled him towards the door saying over my shoulder "Jared was just leaving."

As I opened the door Jared sniggered "You couldn't even look them in the eye!"

I huffed with indignation "Well I don't make a habit of doing _that _in the back garden!"

"Making out?" He supplied amusement lighting up his eyes. "And by the way you lips are swollen, it's sexy"

"Shush!" I hissed wincing and hurriedly kissing him on the left side of his face, then I stopped; hang on "What happened to the bruise on your face?"

His smile died, his hand fidgeted with his pants as if as its own accord "Erm, what bruise?"

"The massive one form this morning, you know the '_boys will be boys and all that' _one?" He was definitely lying now!

"Oh that, I'm a fast healer it wasn't even that big anyway."

"Looked it" I mumbled darkly, did he think I was stupid?

"Look Kim, I got to go alright? I'll call you, promise" And with that he kissed jy cheek and turned around heading for his car.

After saying goodbye to Jared I leaned against the hallway wall, thanking the lord no one had saw us and processing this new information about Jared, I made a mental note to tell Lane. Then smiling to myself I thought 'Look at me, having a _make out_ session in the garden and getting away with it Jared's right I could be a C_harlie's Angel_!'

I walked back to the kitchen feeling giddy with my secret.

That was until Hollie furrowed her eyebrows and exclaimed "Why do you have twigs and grass in your hair?" Her nose wrinkled in amusement.

My dad's was not.

So much for _Charlie's angel!_

**Hey I wasn't sure about this chapter I've never written a scene like this but I hope you all liked it.**

**The bruise on his face refers to the beginning of chapter 12.**

**Please review and hope you all have a nice day **


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES, BEEN SO BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND WORK EXPERIENCE. NOW I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY SO BE PREPARED FOR MANY UPDATES! MUWHAHAHAH! :P**

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111**

_Previously:__After saying goodbye to Jared I leaned against the hallway wall, thanking the lord no one had saw us and processing this new information about Jared, I made a mental note to tell Lane. Then smiling to myself I thought 'Look at me, having a __make out__ session in the garden and getting away with it Jared's right I could be a C__harlie's Angel__!'_

_I walked back to the kitchen feeling giddy with my secret._

_That was until Hollie furrowed her eyebrows and exclaimed "Why do you have twigs and grass in your hair?" Her nose wrinkled in amusement._

_My dad's was not._

_So much for __Charlie's angel!_

_**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111**_

"GROUNDED?" I had never been grounded in my life, (Ok there was that time when a 6 year old Lane and I had made a mud pie in an expensive crystal bowl, but honestly it was just a bowl! And we'd been making it for him!).

"Grounded." He repeated with conviction. "I don't know what else to do Kim, I told you to stay away from him and you did it anyway, how am I supposed to know you're safe if I don't know what you're doing?"

"But it's not like I joined a communist group, please daddy, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it you won't tell me anything!"

"Well, now you do, the punishment still stands, I don't know, maybe I try to push too much responsibility on you; you're still a child after all."

I would have preferred he'd roared at me, if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was disappointing my father, he'd always been my idol and had always showered me with praise (don't get me wrong I'd earned it).

"But you won't even consider my half of the argument! You're right, I'm sixteen and I make mistakes sometimes but I'm responsible enough not to do anything stupid with Jared!" I knew my voice was raised and my tone frantic but I was still hoping he would forgive me.

"Well we'll see about him later, for now go to your room please." He sounded so weary and tired, I instantly felt guilty, and made my way to my room. I knew he hated fighting, it came from a lifetime of it, fighting with his parents to become a cop instead of going into the insurance business like the rest of his family, fighting with criminals of course and mum. They had hardly ever fought but they did nothing else towards the end, both were unhappy and both had blamed each other for it. I can still remember the raised voices, the accusations, the snide comments and viscous words they had spewed at each other. Until they'd both admitted they'd had a good run but the whole thing had been a mistake and when mum had left for New York they'd both done everything in their power to assure me that I wasn't.

I was sitting on my bed engrossed in my thoughts when I remembered I had to call lane.

After dialling her number twice only to get voicemail I tried a third time.

"Hello?" It was accompanied by a yawn.

"Lane, sorry sweetie did I wake you?" Great first dad, now Lane.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night with all the racket."

"Huh?"

"It was the weirdest thing; I've been having nightmares all night! I woke up to a load of racket outside my window and when I looked out I could have sworn that I saw, well actually I could have sworn it was.."

"It was?"

"Well don't laugh but… mutant wolves or dogs…"

I couldn't help it I sniggered into the phone "Are you sure it wasn't… teenage ninja turtles!"

"Kim!"

"No really they're supposed to be really common around forest area's… and sewers."

"Hey! You weren't there, you didn't see them!" the tremor in her voice gave her away.

"Hey, it's probably just a wolves passing through, or maybe just some dogs that seemed bigger in the night, I mean you were half asleep sweet heart." It was rare Lane got scared, La Push had always had a safe cut off from the rest of the world feeling, it was the type of place where you would go out in the dark to investigate a strange noise because either a neighbour was watching or they were the noise. But I couldn't deny lately I'd been feeling strange, like something ominous was just around the corner, just out of my line of sight.

"Maybe, it's fur was black, do you think we could meet up tomorrow, spend some girl time together!"

"Could I deny you anything?"

"Easily, about 11, I'll come over to yours?"

"Sure, laters babe."

As I put down the phone a timid knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Clara poked her head around the door frame "Hey sweetie, mind if I lend your ear for a sec?"

"Not using it." I mumbled petulantly shrugging my shoulders.

She closed the door quietly and gingerly sat on the end of my bed. She sighed and gazed at me for a minute… _jeez spit it out!_

"Honey, I know that these past few years will have been hard for you, Your dad and I met and married so suddenly, and I know you were probably used to it just being you and him, trust me, it was the same for Hollie and I…" _Yeah right Hollie's 6… like she understands anything…_ "In a lot of ways you've been more understanding than most in your position and now you've got another brother or sister on the way but I want you to know even though I'm not your 'real' mum I'm gonna try my hardest to be a good step mother, and with that comes the knowledge that you can talk me about anything." Why was she looking expectantly at me?

"You know about anything, school, boys…" Ah, Jared.

"Nope, nothing…"

"OK then." She walked to the door, then hesitated… "Honey, your dad just has your best interest at heart… always."

"He loves you with all his heart you know." I couldn't help it, it just came out!

Damn, she took it as her cue to sit back down. "Well maybe some of it, trust me you have the rest… you're his baby girl and Jared's the big bad wolf come to steal you away, I think he had it in his head you weren't going to date until your 30!" she sniggered.

I couldn't help but giggle along, she'd hit the nail on the head perfectly. She was the first to settle down.

"We really do love you Kimmy." The softness of her voice and the use of my childhood nickname had me tearing up.

"I know." I uttered softly. She gave me a sweet smile.

"And we're here if you need us." She caressed my cheek and left the room.

And that was what it was really all about, that was the reassurance I'd been needing, that if I got my heart broke over Jared then my mum and dad would still be there for me. Isn't that what every child needed? And that's when it hit me, Clara had been in my life for about 2 and a half years… yet she'd always given me the attention only a mother could, even though I'd been an unwilling recipient. My own mother had given me a love of a friend or a cool auntie.

Horrified at the thought I quickly plucked my phone back up off the bedside table and dialled mum's number.

After a few rings it clicked onto answer machine.

"Hey this is Sarah…" "And Nathan!..." "And we can't get to the phone right now because…" "We're too busy being in love!..." My mums childish laugh "So leave a message at the beep!"

Ugh. I quickly hung up. That was sickening on so many levels. Yet mum had sounded so happy. And for a dramatic moment only a teenager could have I though _God, she's forgotten all about me_!

But just as quickly I knew she hadn't it was simply her life was there with Nathan, and mine was here with dad, Clara and Hollie… and Jared.

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111**

A howl sounded through the night, paws beat on the earthy path in a primal beat. I dashed around the trees in my path. I knew instinctually if it got me I wouldn't live. A light burned in the distance but no matter how fast a run, it didn't get any closer: Was it moving away from me? It couldn't! It couldn't leave me out here with IT. My legs were beginning to slow. My breath whistled out my throat and my lungs burned.

I had to keep running. I couldn't go back but neither could I see in front of me. As I swung past another tree from the dark arms swung around me, my scream pierced the night.

"SSHHH!"

I let out a sob "Lane!" Lane wasn't herself, her eyes were blank, her face passive and her voice flat.

"It's close, it's looking for you."

"What is it? Lane…" I shook her "answer me!"

She opened her mouth but before she could sound a word a twig snapped behind us. I swung round to be met with glowing amber eyes and glinting teeth.

**1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111**

**REMEMBER REVIEW… OR KIM GETS IT! I JOKE… SORT OF. **

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT AND NOT A LOT HAPPENED BUT I FEEL LIKE I NEEDED TO EXPLORE MY CHARACTERS RELATIONSHIPS WITH EACHOTHER TO MAKE THEM MORE LIFE-LIKE AND TO GIVE A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THEM FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a long time, I know I promised more frequent updates but after reading the next few chapters I had written for it it just didn't seem believable so I had to come up with new idea's.**

**Still here it is, enjoy!**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

_**PREVIOUSLY**__: A howl sounded through the night, paws beat on the earthy path in a primal beat. I dashed around the trees in my path. I knew instinctually if it got me I wouldn't live. A light burned in the distance but no matter how fast a run, it didn't get any closer: Was it moving away from me? It couldn't! It couldn't leave me out here with IT. My legs were beginning to slow. My breath whistled out my throat and my lungs burned._

_I had to keep running. I couldn't go back but neither could I see in front of me. As I swung past another tree from the dark arms swung around me, my scream pierced the night. _

"_SSHHH!"_

_I let out a sob "Lane!" Lane wasn't herself, her eyes were blank, her face passive and her voice flat._

"_It's close, it's looking for you."_

"_What is it? Lane…" I shook her "answer me!"_

_She opened her mouth but before she could sound a word a twig snapped behind us. I swung round to be met with glowing amber eyes and glinting teeth._

A throaty howl pierced not only the night but my nightmares. A deep instinct had me stumbling to the window to bear witness… to what I wasn't sure. Part of me didn't want to know, part of me already knew.

At first it was just a blur, then everything came into glorious focus and time slowed. Wolves bigger than cars, one with fur that shone like the moon under the stars and one with fur so brown that picked up the earthy tones of its surroundings. They were fighting, no, viscously scrapping. One raised its meaty paw and its razor sharp claws tore down the other ones back leaving a trail of ripped flesh and blood in its place. The wounded brown beast wasted no time, moving quickly it clamped its teeth on the back of the other ones neck and dragged it into the dense forest.

My hurried breath pierced the silence. Was I still dreaming, or imagining. With my thoughts chasing round my head like playful puppies I climbed into bed and darkness crowded in.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

I awoke the next morning feeling like I was on fire, my tongue felt like cotton wool and my thoughts were sluggish. Clara was standing over me her brow furrowed in concern her hand on my forehead.

"You've got a temperature sweetie, I'll run the chemist and get you something for it. Maybe call the doctor out." Her voice faded as she left the room, leaving me with the oddest feeling I was forgetting something, something important.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

The doctor determined I was suffering from a 24 hour bug that had been going around the reservation. I was to stay in bed until the temperature broke. Lane showed up to comfort me. She came with hot chocolate, soup and research.

"I was up last night on the computer, searching sightings of wolves lately, and this came up."

She handed me a newspaper clipping, I recognised it as the article telling of the missing hikers. I quickly skimmed through it frowning as I finished. "There's no mention of wolves in here, I'm telling you Lane there's nothing to worry about." Something niggled in the back of my brain like a dusty box shaking, trying to burst open.

"No, but it's only lately something strange has been going on. Think about it Kim, how often do hikers go missing in these forests, there's only the ones that fall and even that only happens once in a blue moon. There may be coyotes and maybe the odd fox in those forests but not wolves. Now boys on the res acting strange, I've got a real bad feeling about all this."

"I don't know I can't think right now, girl time?" We watched all the Disney movies I owned while she ate junk and I sipped soup.

After she left with promises to return the next morning, I painfully and slowly changed and made my way to bed. Just as my eyes drooped and I left for the world of dreams a burly figure clambered in through my window. "Jared…" And I knew no more.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

The next morning I awoke feeling more myself and the morning after that fully refreshed. My good mood was soured only by the fact it was now Monday and I would have to head to school.

Lane returned as promised with a sympathetic smile and her mum's car.

I was collecting my things from my locker as two incredibly hot arms encircled my waist.

"Hey angel, how you feeling?"

"Better…" I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

"Word travels." He explained sheepishly "I'm glad" He placed a sweet chaste kiss on my forehead and graced me with his mega-watt smile.

"Me too." I quipped and emboldened as always by his presence I turned in his arms and put my lips against his. At first he was too startled to do anything, then after a moment he clutched my hip and yanked me against him, his lips moving forcefully and enthusiastically against mine.

I ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and down his masculine back, using my grip on he middle of his back to pull him even closer. He hissed and pulled back wincing. He gave a weak smile at my worried look "Bad back."

At his strained words an image of a blurred paw with blood coated razor-like claws raced across my minds eye. "Hey, baby, you ok?"

"Yeah, you know what, erm, people are starting to stare and I'm already gonna be late for lesson." I quickly made my escape with out even shutting my locker leaving a confused Jared behind.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

I entered gym just in time to hear the bad news. Hockey. Was Couch Sumner crazy? We always seemed to play hockey during in the winter, not that La Push had much of a summer but during winter if you got hit with the hockey stick it stung all through the game.

I wondered what the boys were doing. If they were playing hockey too Jared would be in heaven.

I walked over to where Lane was standing and wordlessly changed. During my first year of gym I had always felt self concous changing in front over other girls but as the years went on and the girls didn't change I suppose I just grew more comfortable.

As we did warm up laps around the schools gym with its fading blue walls and wooden benches Lane tapped me on the shoulder.

"Your dad owns guns right?" OK normal day, normal question.

"Uh, yeah but I think faking PMS would probably get you out of gym." I joked confused.

"I was thinking we could go into the woods and set a trap."

"Are you drunk?" This was a weird conversation and believe me Lane and I had had our fair share of weird conversations.

"No!" She had the nerve to sound insulted "I read it online, a farmer wanted to know what was taking his chickens so he set out a trap where he left some fresh meat just outside his lands and set up a camera near by so he would know, we could do the same but I'd feel safer with a weapon in those woods lately."

I stopped jogging my breath puffing out and pulled Lane into a corner.

"Are you kidding me? Let's pretend for a minute my dad goes insane and lets me use his gun, none of us have the slightest clue what to do with that thing! And you want to play Sherlock Holmes we don't even know whats out there why not just leave it to the res police?"

"We're not doing a drug raid or something we're setting up a camera and buying a chunk of meat.."

"And then getting eaten and malled…"

"Live a little!"

"What's with you lately? Why can't you just leave this alone?"

"How about because my best friend is dating one of the guys I'm pretty sure is involved in this!"

"Jesus, you've gone insane!"

"C'mon you know he's hiding something, you know everyones saying he's in a cult? I've been thinking maybe they're keeping these animals to fight you know like some people keep pets for the likes of dog fights!"

"WHAT? Jared wouldn't do that!" I didn't know where this inexplicable need to defend Jared had come from.

Before she could snap back Couch Sumner shouted from across the gym "Lane, Kim hustle!"

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

Lane and I didn't speak all through gym or math or at lunch.

Was I really ready to defend Jared who had noticed me in the past few weeks over Lane who I'd known all my life?

This was the same Lane who had shared her milk with me in nursery, who had visited me so much while I had chicken pox at 8 that by the same I was better she was covered in the itchy spots. She had followed me on so many crazy adventures my pre adolesent self had come up with without question and had always played the groom in our weddings. Could I really just throw that away? And even worse for a boy that had only thrown attention my way during the last few weeks and even then he had admitted himself he was keepng secrets from me. I couldn't explain my protective instincts towards Jared but that didn't mean I had to give into them especially at the cost of losing Lane, I would apologise first chance I got. But I wouldn't back down on this whole camera idea, it was plain crazy. But it probably wasn't a good idea to mention that during my apology.

I made my way to my last lesson of the day. History, with my new bestie Paul (sarcasm). I had forgotton to ask Jared what was with him lately.

When I wandered into the classroom I was met with the site of Paul sitting next to my usual seat waving at me with a wolfish smile. The poor skinny boy Pete who usually sat next to me looked nervously around the class from Paul's old seat at the very front. What was with these guys and taking people's seats?

"That's Pete's seat." I said in way of a greeting as I sat down.

His smile dropped "Who?"

I inclined my head toward Pete "The boy whose seat you jus stole."

"I did not steal it I asked him if I could sit here" His hand was placed over his heart and his face had a look of sheer insult I could't help but laugh at how dramatic he was.

"Yeah you three times his size he's not going to say no is he?"

Before he could retort Mr Warner walked into the room.

"Ok class today I want you all to head to the library in you pairs do some research and start you PowerPoint," He gave us a pointed look "This is not free lesson I expect you to work." And with that he sat down and booted up his computer.

I picked up my bag and followed the class out of the room and towards the library. As I spun round to talk to Paul I spotted him heading in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" I ran after him clutching my bag to my body. "Where the hell are you going?" I demanded of him when I caught up.

He gave me a careless smile and threw me a casual "Out."

I grabbed his thick arm with my petite hand. "No, no way I'm not doing all the work on this!"

I could have sworn I heard him growl "I can't right now Kim I'll just have to catch up with you later!"

"No, you'll do it now! Just who do you think you are?" And just like that he rounded on me towering over me

"I know your Jared's new grilfriend and all so I'm willing to go easy on you but don't push me Kim!" The entire tie it was like he was vibrating at frst it was like little tremors but soon he was shaking head to toe "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" He spat as he begun to walk away, I had a scary feeling he was right.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

My nerves were frayed when I went to my locker at the end of of the day. I hadnt even started the research for history I would do it tonight. I normally avoided confrontation like the plague but during the past few days I had argued with dad, Lane and now Paul.

"Hey angel." I looked up to see war eyes and a gentle smile. "Whats wrong"

"Hey Jared, nothings wrong"

"C'mon" His arms circled me "You can tell me."

"Why don't you ask your lovely friend Paul?" I knew I was taking my black mood out on Jared but he was kind of the only target with in firing range.

Instantly he grew still "Whats he done?" His voice was sharp and his mouth tight.

"Dained himelf too good to do history or explain why"

"Oh" he seemed to relax "I'll talk to him tonight for you babe." He kissed the crown of my head.

It was soooo tempting to just lean into him and relax but I forced myself to push his body away from me. "You most certaintly will not, he doesn't want to offer his help well then I don't want it and I don't need yours either!"

He drew in a deep breath and said patiently "I don't you don't need but I want to offer it anyway, how about we go for coffee or something you seem stressed"

"I have a headache" I mumbled my head down.

"Tea?" I knew I should go and apologise to Lane first but I thought maybe tea might calm me down the last thing I wanted to do was snap at her too. So pushing down my guilt I nodded.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

Jared and I were sitting in the diner close to our school him with a milkshake and me with camomille tea.

We sat in a comfortable silence his fingers tracing my hand. "I got into a fight with Lane today." I told him quietly.

"What about?" He murmered back

"Whatevers in that stupid forest lately…" he seemed to tense at this "Lane thinks we sould set up a camera to see what it is." I watched his reaction carefully.

He kept his face passive "And what do you think?" He asked slowly

"It's dangerous" I sad softly

"I think your right, best let us deal with it" He letting out his breath.

"Us?"

He looked at me alarmed "You know what I meant, the res police"

"And since when are you apart of them?" My eye brows were threatening to join my hairline.

"Well sometime Sam has us help them out on just little things" He held out his index finger and thumb to demonstrate "So I guess its just habit to say us." He looked at me expectedly.

"Ok." I said with a nod of my head.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

Yeah right ok! Did I have stupid stamped on my forehead?

I knocked on Lanes door. After convincing her mum to let me in for just five minutes I burst into her room, she looked up shocked.

"I'm sorry!" I practically shouted at her "And I'm in, grab your camera!"

She gave me a wicked grin.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111**

**I know this isnt as light hearted as the other chapters but lets face it its really time Kim found out, I hope it was believable. 3**


End file.
